Flowey VS Monika
Flowey VS Monika is SSS42X2's 45th DBX and Season 3 finale. It features Flowey the Flower from Undertale and Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club. Description Season 3 ends off with a battle between two characters that look innocent, but can be the biggest threat as well. Who will overcome the other? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Your Best Friend - Undertale) Outside of a school, a flower with a face popped out of the ground and looked at the screen. ???: Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Well, it appears I have to go fight some person named, uh, Monitor? No, Monster! Wait, I remember, her name was Monika, there we go. Now, let's go shall we? Flowey went back into the ground and digged into the school. (Cue Giorno Giovanna - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) Meanwhile, in one of the rooms were three young ladies: Yuri, who was reading the book Resident Evil: City of the Dead, Natsuki, who was reading JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood, and finally, the leader of the Literature Club, Monika. They waited for the fourth member, Sayori, as she said she would bring someone to join them. Suddenly, Flowey shows up in front of Natsuki, as she looks it him and screams, gaining the attention of Yuri and Monika. The three girls stare at him. Flowey: Howdy! Suddenly, Flowey and Monika disappear in a flashing light, leaving Natsuki and Yuri in the room. (Cut Music) Natsuki: What just happened?! Yuri just stood confused and didn't say a word. Monika and Flowey were teleported into a black area, no objects, no other people, no nothing, just a silent black area (or so you think). Flowey: So, *face turns crazy* HOW DO WE DO THIS?! Monika: What? Flowey: We have to fight. Monika just looked at the screen. Monika: Uh, ok? (Cue Night Sakura of Dead Spirits - xi-on) Flowey: Good! Flowey prepares his bullets while Monika pulls out a pair of scissors from her pocket. Phase 1: Your Best Reality! HERE WE GOOO! Flowey fires a stream of bullets that Monika simply cuts down, but one of them hits her, sending her back. Flowey then creates a blade out of vines and leaps in the air and swings downward toward Monika, who quickly blocks the overhead attack and counters more of Flowey's blows and eventually pushes him back a little. Monika then tries some of her own strikes that Flowey dodges with ease. She then takes out a ruler and leaps high in the air for a downward slash. Flowey manages to step back in time to avoid the attack, which creates a rip in the black space right next to them. Flowey then creates extra armor with vines and equips it, surprising the President of the Literature Club before sending out vines to attack her. Monika dashes in and cuts most of the vines and pushes her opponent back with the ruler before swinging, with the flower dodging it. He manages to land a few strikes that send Monika flying back. Flowey creates a stream of bullets above Monika the send her sky high. Flowey then charges up his vine with extra vines, preparing a upward slash. Monika dives toward Flowey with scissors and ruler in hand, as the flower launches a bullet that Monika narrowly avoids, with the attack slicing up more of the area around them. Flowey appears behind Monika and swings his blade multiple times at high speeds. Monika is able to avoid every slash and cuts Flowey's blade in half before leaping into the air. Flowey then fires some bullets into the ground. Monika then starts running after gaining more distance away from Flowey before noticing the black area being ripped apart to dust. Flowey is seen sending multiple vines at intense speeds towards Monika's location. (Cue Oki Doki!! - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Monika then notices the vines and runs towards them, slicing up all of them. Flowey sends a stream of bullets towards Monika, who evades it and easily lands another combo, sending the flower flying back. Flowey lands, but Monika keeps up the pressure, and Flowey is unable to counter the blows that Monika dishes out, allowing the Literature Club President to land a stunning hit. She attempts to follow the attack with a stab with her scissors, but Flowey sidesteps past Monika entirely, causing her to miss, hitting nothing but thin air, leaving a small speck of wind. Flowey moves in to attack Monika from behind. Monika then turns around to try to catch her opponent, but fails, as Flowey headbutts her, sending her back. Flowey moves forward and fires a bullet, but Monika throws the scissors at Flowey, who barely manages to dodge it and hides behind a wall of vines. Monika finds and uses a stapler, shooting out multiple staples, before aiming at the Flowey, as he sees that Monika is about to throw it. He gets out of the way as Monika threw it directly at the vines. Monika looks behind her and sees Flowey, as she tries to grab something useful in her pocket, but Flowey appears in front of her and sends forth vines from above and below her, crushing her. After being crushed a third time, Monika charges towards Flowey, bashing her head three times before stabbing him with the ruler from before. (Cut Music) Flowey then screamed in pain, before the six souls surround him. Flowey: Do you now understand? Monika: What? Flowey: In this world, it's kill or be killed. Flowey absorbs the souls, all the while laughing. Monika is blinded by the light and sees Flowey's head. Flowey: I've absorbed all of the souls, except for one: YOURS! Monika then sees the souls and a creature covered in darkness that gets closer to her. (Cue Your Best Nightmare - Undertale) Flowey appears before Monika as she looks in horror and surprise, as the flower was some sort of monster known as Photoshop Flowey, as the beast simply laughs, along with saving his game to File 3. Photoshop Flowey: Let's see you survive this! Let's... Phase 2: The Beast Roars Out! GO WILD! Flowey simply lets loose and fires multiple X-shaped bullets at Monika, who is sent back by some of them. Flowey then shoots a barrage of vines towards Monika, who managed to avoid all of them. She then walks over one of the vines, jumps up, and pulls out a kitchen knife. Photoshop Flowey still shoots vines towards her, as the Literature Club President managed to dodge them all and dashes towards the monster and slashes him at the eyes with her knife. Photoshop Flowey fires a bullet towards Monika and sends her back with a vine slap. Flowey fires multiple bombs at her, but Monika over-dramatically dodges them all with flips and slides and grabs one of the soaring bombs with both hands. She chucks it straight towards Flowey, stunning him. While Flowey was stunned, Monika finds a nearby box and chucks it at Flowey, revealing a pack of pencils and a black cloak. While Flowey easily dispatches the box with his vines, Monika takes the pencils and hide them in her pocket, along with wearing the black cloak, camouflaging with the area around her. Monika took cover again and threw a pencil at Flowey. She peeked out of the cloak and looked around for a good opening, only for bullet to suddenly cloud her vision. She threw pencil from all directions, until Flowey fired bullets all around him, scratching the cloak and revealing Monika to his presence. (Cue Encounter - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Flowey pushes her back with a single laser strike and continues until Monika is forced upward, crashing to the floor. Monika runs toward Flowey's location, charging her hand, then strikes Flowey in the monitor of the transformed flower. Monika tries punching Flowey multiple times, but nothing seems to be working. She then grabs her knife and stabs him in the face, causing him to scream out. (Cut Music) Flowey: No... NO! This can't be happening! You... YOU... Flowey starts to explode and combust... until he loads File 3 and simply gave Monika the troll face. Monika has a bad feeling about this. Flowey: You idiot. Flowey then obliterates Monika, then loads the file once more and does it again, and again twenty times until Monika falls down, helpless. Flowey saves the game and surrounds Monika with bullets. Flowey: Look at you, helpless, weak, pathetic. Why don't you call for help? It won't do you any good. Monika called for help... but nobody came. Flowey: Gee, what a shame. Nobody will get to see or hear you DIE! Flowey makes the bullets get closer to Monika, who shed one small tear. Monika: Yuri... Natsuki... Sayori... I'm sorry. The bullets touch Monika, but instead of hurting her, it heals her, to full health no less. Flowey: What? But how? No matter, I'll jus- LOAD FAILED The Souls surround Flowey. Flowey: Wait, wha- the Souls?! The Souls overwhelm Photoshop Flowey, causing the beast to be powerless. Flowey: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The screen fades to white. When Monika opens her eyes, she sees Photoshop Flowey staring at her. Monika had only one option left: erase his character file. Flowey goes in for one final vine strike. Flowey: Die. >os.remove("characters/flowey.chr") Flowey then stopped dead in his tracks and vanished like dust. Monika then saw a floating mask in Flowey's place. ???: Well done, Monika... The mask fades away, as Monika is teleported back to the school, startling Natsuki and Yuri. Yuri: Monika... Natsuki: Where have you been?! Monika knew it was going to get complicated. Monika: Long story. (Cue Doki Doki Literature Club! - Doki Doki Literature Club) Suddenly, Sayori walks in with the new member she was talking about. Sayori: Sorry we're late. The girls then stood in a row in front of the new member. They all said one phrase with smiles on their faces. Everyone: Welcome to the Literature Club! (Cue Results - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) MONIKACategory:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs with Music Category:Season Finale Category:DBXs With 2 Phases Category:'Indie VS Visual Novel' Themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX Fights